


Ученик

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке пандоро-кинк-феста "Освальд юн, послушен и немного бревно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ученик

\- Знаешь, Освальд, что я вспомнил сегодня утром? Тебе уже шестнадцать. Как быстро летит время! Мне иногда кажется, что ты останешься неизменным, сколько бы времени ни прошло.  
Леви не видел, как шедший позади него Освальд нахмурился. Не всем же быть слегка полоумными, хотя атмосфера этого места не настолько удушающая именно благодаря неунывающему Главе. Не то чтобы Освальд тяготился своим пребыванием здесь, просто иногда, особенно когда Лейси не было рядом, становилось слишком грустно. Чаще всего, чувствуя это подступающее состояние, он отправлялся в комнату, где стоял рояль, и долго перебирал пальцами клавиши, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Он увлекался настолько, что не замечал, как иногда Леви, проходя мимо комнаты, бросал задумчивый взгляд на занятия Освальда, никогда не мешая.  
Освальд споткнулся, и одна из книг выпала из его рук на мягкий ковер. Леви обернулся.  
\- Тяжело, да? – участливо спросил он. – Ничего, гостиная уже близко.  
Освальд мысленно пожелал улыбающемуся Главе не очень хорошего дня. Взял бы хоть часть книг, но нет. Леви захотелось почитать в гостиной, а не в библиотеке, и учитывая, что Освальду приходилось нести стопку книг в другую часть немалых размеров особняка, мысли его были отнюдь не радужны. Леви наклонился и поднял книгу, задумчиво ее пролистывая.  
\- Не знаю где услышала Лейси подобную глупость, но как-то она сказала мне, что есть гадание по книге. Мол, загадываешь какую-нибудь страницу, открываешь и читаешь первые строчки, интерпретируя их как ответ на мысленный вопрос. Слишком абстрактный способ узнавать ответы, но вместе с тем…  
Баскервиль зашагал дальше по коридору, постукивая пальцем по переплету.  
\- Учитывая, что это учебник, - продолжил Леви, - это будет особенно забавно. Мне о себе загадывать неинтересно. Ты ведь не будешь против, если я задам учебнику вопрос о тебе?  
Риторический вопрос. Согласие Освальда на авантюры Леви всегда было условным.  
\- Как вам угодно.  
\- О, благодарю. Итак, что же ожидает Освальда сегодня вечером, о многоумный трактат по мертвым языкам? Трехсотая страница… что ж… как я и говорил – все довольно-таки абстрактно. «Он стоял, склонив голову, равнодушно ожидая своей участи». Это пример речевого оборота… Как тебе? – Леви засмеялся и захлопнул книгу.  
\- Никак. Это бессмысленно.  
\- Конечно. Возрадуйся же – мы пришли!  
Он распахнул двери, дожидаясь, пока Освальд аккуратно разложит книги на журнальном столике.  
\- Так вот, о чем я говорил ранее… Тебе шестнадцать, и ты мой помощник, но я не ограничиваю твою свободу. Ты редко выходишь за пределы особняка. Мир тебе неинтересен?  
\- Пока что мне вполне хватает этого места.  
\- Вот я в твоем возрасте постоянно шлялся по сомнительным местам, - мечтательно говорит Леви. - Но хорошо, что ты не тыняешься черт знает где. Мне нравится, как ты играешь на рояле, у тебя очень хорошо получается. Подойди ко мне, Освальд.  
То, как резко и вместе с тем естественно Леви переходил от насмешливого тона к повелительному, всегда нравилось Освальду. Глава был непредсказуем, но не слишком сумасброден… пока что.  
\- Тебе не хочется проводить время с девушками, а, Освальд? – снова возникшие мягкие нотки в голосе Леви действовали на Освальда расслабляюще, слегка притупляя бдительность.  
\- Мне достаточно общества сестры.  
\- Сестра… Что сестра? Лейси не даст тебе тех удовольствий, которые ты мог бы испытать. Ты привлекателен и пока еще не имеешь грозной ауры Баскервилей, и неумные люди полагают лишним считаться с тобой.  
Пальцы Леви, обтянутые атласной белоснежной перчаткой, погладили Освальда по щеке.  
\- Вам не кажется, что это… странно? – тихо говорит он, глядя мужчине в глаза.  
Как неосторожно. Этот взгляд утягивает в пучину, заставляет бояться их обладателя, но почему-то Освальду совсем не страшно, даже наоборот – в глубине души ему интересно насколько сильно на него может влиять этот взгляд.  
\- Жизнь странна сама по себе, - улыбается Леви. – Или ты имеешь ввиду что-то другое?  
\- Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
Освальд не знает, как реагировать на все это. Глен Баскервиль все так же улыбается, но его руки в перчатках медленно проводят по плечам Освальда, скользят по груди и замирают на талии.  
\- Если это доставляет удовольствие, то неважно, является ли метод странным. Главное - результат, не так ли, Освальд? Или тебе не нравится?  
Освальд неопределенно пожимает плечами. Если закрыть глаза, то, быть может, эти прикосновения могли бы стать приятнее, но Леви не дает ему возможности отвести взгляд или опустить веки, он пристально следит за его реакцией. Применит ли он силу, если Освальд оттолкнет его руки?..  
\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает он.  
\- Но ты и не сопротивляешься.  
\- Я не могу вам сопротивляться.  
\- Освальд, убери этот жертвенный тон. Скажи мне, если тебе не нравится, и я перестану.  
\- Вам просто скучно, и вы не знаете, чем себя занять.  
Руки Леви прекращают блуждать по чужому телу, и он, запрокинув голову, смеется.  
\- Нет, что ты, мой непреклонный Освальд, - даже имя твое такое холодное! - мне не скучно, что бы ты там себе ни думал. В конце концов, я, как твой наставник, обязан научить тебя всему, если ты не желаешь заниматься самообразованием в этой области.  
\- Я не думаю, что…  
\- Вот именно, Освальд. Не думай.  
Мягкий голос Леви змеей проникает в сознание, словно затуманивая его, и тело – предательское, втайне жаждущее ласки тело – послушно отзывается на эти умелые прикосновения, пока что еще достаточно невинные.  
\- Я не знал, что у вас такие наклонности.  
\- Мне нравится все красивое и непонятное, и пол играет второстепенную роль. Я не считаю тебя своей игрушкой, ты совсем не подходишь для этой роли. Освальд, нельзя же так небрежно относиться к своему телу и забывать о его потребностях.  
\- То есть, вы ставите мне в укор то, что я добросовестно выполняю Ваши указы и даже сверх того?..  
\- Нет, что ты… Я просто хочу научить тебя некоторым радостям жизни.  
\- Сомнительный повод, чтобы оправдать ваши действия.  
\- О, конечно же…  
Леви улыбается, расстегивая жилетку Освальда, едва ощутимо снова поглаживая по линии талии.  
\- А что если я откажусь учиться?  
\- Ты не откажешься, поверь мне.  
Глава прав, и Освальд непроизвольно закусывает губу, когда чужие руки в перчатках гладят его уже не по одежде, а по не прикрытому тканью телу. Почему-то он совсем не думает о том, что кто-то может зайти, что он стоит слишком близко к окну, и при желании наверняка можно рассмотреть все то, что происходит в гостиной. Леви прикрывает глаза и медленно тянет за шнуровку на рубашке Освальда.  
\- Мне хочется поцеловать тебя, но я не буду этого делать, - тихо говорит он. – Жажда поцелуев должна проснуться в тебе без моей помощи.  
Он тянет Освальда к себе, крепко обнимая, и прижимается губами к ключице, отчего юный Баскервиль вздрагивает.  
\- Не бойся, я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Мне нравится согласие… И послушание, конечно же. Освальд, Освальд, - шепчет Леви, и Освальд наконец-то закрывает глаза. Глава совсем не похож на человека, который мог бы временно потерять голову, но то, как часто он называет своего помощника по имени, свидетельствует о заполнивших его целиком желаниях. Или, в случае Глена Баскервиля, идеях. Ему любопытно, как долго Освальд сможет оставаться бесстрастным.  
Леви поглаживает его по спине, опуская руку все ниже, дразня легкими прикосновениями, из-под светлых ресниц бросая взгляд на лицо юноши. Приоткрытые губы, с которых срывается неровное дыхание, так и тянет поцеловать, но вместо этого он целует его то в шею, то в подбородок, и перекладывает руки Освальда, кажущиеся безвольными, себе на плечи, дергая пряжку его пояса.  
Освальд только решает попытаться изобразить протест, как жестокие пальцы в перчатках слегка сжимают его член, и слова предательски застревают в горле. Он непроизвольно вцепляется в плечи Главы и неосторожно дергает прядь светлых волос Леви. Мир сузился до этой руки, которая то ускоряла темп, то замедляла, и Освальду хоть и было приятно, но вся эта обстановка страшно смущала его. Жадные, неожиданно горячие губы обхватили напряженный сосок, вырывая у юноши хриплый вздох, заставляя инстинктивно податься еще ближе.  
Сожаление неприятно укололо его, когда Леви убрал руку.  
\- Что такое? – спрашивает он, видя замешательство Освальда. – Теперь тебе это не кажется странным?  
\- Мне кажутся странными эти разговоры…  
Баскервилль смеется, прижимая его к себе еще ближе, и Освальд чувствует чужое возбуждение. Он получает удовольствие, все еще сомневаясь в этом, зато Леви, похоже, все происходящее нравится, даже слишком.  
\- Ты великолепен, - говорит Глава, но эти слова не оказывают никакого эффекта: Освальд равнодушен к комплиментам.  
Леви достает из кармана шелковый платок, ловко оборачивает ткань вокруг члена, и целует своего юного помощника вроде бы в щеку, но в самый уголок рта, и Освальду хочется повернуть эту голову и укусить Глена за улыбчивые губы. Несколько резких движений, и он кончает, закусив губу, и Леви очерчивает пальцами линию его рта, и усаживает его к себе на колени, чтобы удобнее было лениво целовать шею и слушать бешеный стук чужого сердца.  
\- Вы действительно сумасшедший, - тихо произносит Освальд, когда дыхание более-менее выравнивается.  
\- А кто нормален? – насмешливо отвечает Леви, скользя руками по его телу, но уже не для того, чтобы возбудить, а поправляя одежду, застегивая пуговицы. – Знаешь, наверное, лучше нам сегодня прерваться, согласен? Мне и правда не хочется сделать тебе больно.  
Освальд отталкивает его руки и торопливо покидает гостиную, на ходу поправляя воротник и стараясь следовать совету Глена: не думать. Сейчас это более чем уместно.

 

Утром он завтракает в одиночестве: Глен еще спит, хотя уже скоро обед. Хорошо, что он пока еще не покидает собственную спальню – кроме него некому ругать Освальда за то, что тот сам проснулся так поздно. Он до рассвета ворочался в кровати и заснул только под утро, и ему снились тревожные сны, содержание которых ускользнуло от него, стоило только открыть глаза. Но слишком долго наслаждаться тишиной и одиночеством он не может, ведь обязан увидеть своего наставника.  
Леви со скучающим видом листает книгу и поднимает недовольный взгляд на помощника, который после стука входит в его спальню.  
\- Что это вы еще лежите в постели? Вам нездоровится?  
\- Нет настроения. Я что, по-твоему, день не могу провести, ничего не делая?  
\- Вы можете делать все, что угодно, - отвечает Освальд, рассматривая с преувеличенным интересом роспись на стене.  
\- Какие волшебные слова! Я на мгновение поверил в собственную безграничную власть, - иронично говорит Леви, откладывая книгу в сторону.  
Помощник не поднимает на него взгляд, и наверняка мысли о том, что он с ним вчера делал, не спешат покидать его голову. Леви несколько секунд смотрит на него, а потом, жестом приказывая подойти ближе, вдруг резко дергает за руку. Освальд, не ожидавший подобного, теряет равновесие и падает в кровать.  
\- Что вы делаете?! – стараясь держать себя в руках, цедит Освальд.  
\- Хочу продолжить вчерашний урок, что же еще? Ты сегодня решил сопротивляться? Ну-ну.  
Эта улыбка внушает смутное беспокойство, она не такая, какой казалась вчера: доброй и мягкой. У Глена сегодня действительно не самое лучшее настроение, он игнорирует долгую прелюдию, почти не раздевает Освальда и кусает его прямо сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, прихватывает зубами кожу шеи. Но даже так Освальд не может сопротивляться. Ему бы хотелось просто переждать этот порыв Глена, но тот, легко вычислив этот нехитрый прием, обманчиво-нежным движением гладит его по щеке – почти так же, как вчера, и потом стягивает с него брюки.  
\- Освальд, - Леви поворачивает голову помощника так, чтобы поймать его взгляд. – Ты боишься меня?  
Что он хочет услышать? Вы странно себя ведете, но мне не страшно? Вы собираетесь сделать со мной то, о чем я подозреваю, но мне не страшно? Я не знаю, хочу ли я этого или нет, но как же я могу бояться?  
Все сомнения Освальда отражаются на его лице, и он решает не отвечать. Глену ведь все равно, ответит он на вопрос или нет, если тот действует так решительно. Но нет, он ошибся, Глену очень интересен ответ. Или ему интересно, дрогнет ли голос?  
\- Ну же.  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец говорит он, устав от испытующего взгляда Главы.  
\- Какая обреченность. Твои руки не связаны, но ты все равно меня не отталкиваешь.  
\- Я же говорил вам, что не могу. Чего вы хотите? Вы знаете, что мои познания в этой области ограничены. Тогда зачем вы…  
Леви с видимым удовольствием щипает Освальда за сосок, и тот, охнув, замолкает.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, зачем, - медленно произносит он, гладя Освальда по бедру. - Но неизвестность так возбуждает, что я не хочу тратить время, чтобы придумывать для тебя ответы, когда его можно провести с большей пользой. Мне бы хотелось сделать это в гостиной, - светским тоном продолжает он, - но, раз уж ты пришел ко мне в спальню, значит, не судьба. Постарайся расслабиться.  
Он гладит тело Освальда, не прикасаясь к себе, наблюдая, как тот непроизвольно выгибается, подчиняясь ласке чужой руки. Глаза необычного оттенка, почти фиолетового, теряющие осмысленность и рассудительность, очень нравятся Глену. Неопытность возбуждает сильнее, чем искусность, граничащая с притворством; Освальда смущает не собственное возбуждение, а действия Главы. Леви снова хочется поцеловать Освальда, но вместо этого он оттягивает темные волосы в сторону, прижимаясь губами к коже за ухом. Проникновение чужих пальцев в собственное тело заставляет Освальда беспокойно ерзать по шелковой простыне, он пытается оттолкнуть руки, так мучившие его, но сила Глена морально подавляет это слабое сопротивление, заставляя сомневаться в его действенности и реальности. Ему кажется, что в прикосновениях Глена больше нет ничего человеческого, и ему больно, даже несмотря на то, что Глен пытается смягчить эту боль предварительно использованной смазкой и бесчисленными поцелуями, больше похожими на укусы. Освальд судорожно хватает Баскервилля за шею, беспорядочно ероша светлые волосы, чувствуя чужое дыхание на своей щеке. Над губой выступает испарина и Освальд, как ни старается, не в силах подавить стон. Он не может понять, нравятся ли ему эти ощущения, ведь они преимущественно болезненные, но эти чувства, такие незнакомые, и эти прикосновения, такие неожиданные, общими усилиями разрушают его самообладание напрочь.  
Леви внезапно наклоняется и целует его – слишком жадно, словно окончательно подчиняя себе. Освальд ненавидит беспомощность, но в этот момент ее слишком много, он не может справиться с ней, как не может сопротивляться чужому языку. И, когда ему кажется, что он сходит с ума от всех этих ощущений, он кусает Леви за язык. Все происходит слишком быстро: Леви двигается резко, почти судорожно, одновременно гладя член Освальда, и тот сжимает коленями бедра Глена. Что-то теплое пачкает живот, сознание затапливает экстаз, и он чувствует, как скользнули по его лицу в последний раз светлые волосы Леви.  
\- Вы говорили, что не будете целовать меня, - через некоторое время замечает Освальд.  
\- Я и обещания – вещи несовместимые, - расслабленно улыбается Глен.


End file.
